


Milk teeth

by callmebacktony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dentist, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebacktony/pseuds/callmebacktony
Summary: Peter still has some milk teeth that’s hasn’t fallen out yet. Tony laughs until he realizes that they need to pull them out.





	Milk teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the dentist. Did I have great time?  
> Absolutely not

“Oh my god he has what?” Tony couldn’t help but to laugh as he patted the teenager on the shoulder, grinning down at him.

Tony and Dr Cho are standing in MedBay with Peter sitting on one of the chairs like a small child, helplessly looking up at the X rays of his mouth that Dr Cho is holding up.

Tony brought him there half an hour ago to stop Peter from moaning about that damn toothache he got every time he drank something that was a little too cold. Dr Cho didn’t think it was something that was worth worrying about, but she agreed to take a closer look at it.

“Apparently Peter still has some milk teeth left that hasn’t been able to fall out on their own.”

Yup. There it was. Peter fucking Parker, Also known as Spider-Man haven’t lost all of his teeth yet. God could it be more humiliating?

“What— nooo I’m pretty sure I’ve lost them all,” Peter says with a small voice, trying to find some way to get them to forget that this conversation has ever happened.

But nope. Tony would not drop this.

“Aww that’s so cute, you sure you are fifteen or are you trying to hide another thing from me?”

The comment made the teenager fake a gasp, clinching his hands to his chest to show his mentor how he just broke his heart.

“I’m hurt—“ he winces a little.

Dr Cho tries to hide the small smile that forms on her lips, taking down the pictures before glancing over them again.

Tony frowns a little at the gesture, stepping closer to the doctor so he can at least try to figure out why she’s gotten so serious all of the suddenly.

“Hasn’t your dentist mentioned them before Peter? Didn’t he book an appointment for you?” She asked him, turning around once again to face the confused boy in front of her.

Peter just hummed slightly, avoiding Tony’s stare.

“I haven’t really been to the dentist in a long time— like a really long time.”

Tony let’s out a whistle, stepping forward to get some answers.

“How long? And why not?”

“I don’t know, like three, four years maybe? I don’t really like dentists, but May forced me to go. I was pretending I was sick until she forgot about it—“

If Tony’s expression wasn’t worried before, it definitely was now. Cho places a cool hand on Peters chin, gently gesturing for him to open his mouth again.

“Kid I swear to god—“ he starts but Cho interrupts him.

“You’re teeth are in great shape. That’s not what I’m worried about,” she says, writing down something on the paper she holds in her hand.

“What— ehm what is it?” Peter asked nervously, spinning around in his chair so he didn’t have to think about the guilty feeling in his chest.

Dr Cho smiled again, but this time her expression matched Tony’s.

“Your adult teeth are growing out like they should, but the problem is that they are blocked and can’t grow out of your gum. That causes a painful pressure on your skull which can cause headaches, nausea and dizziness. In most cases none of these symptoms are shown, just tooth ache. You sure you haven’t felt any pain?”

Peter tried to think. Maybe once in awhile. And his headaches has definitely gotten worse these past months but he blamed it on the accusing sensory overloads.

“Sometimes I feel this pressure yeah.”

He could practically hear Tony’s jaw clinch a little, turning to him with cheeks flushed from the embarrassment. Why was he so stupid. The MedBay was supposed to be available for emergencies, and he didn’t want to take either Dr Cho or Tony’s time.

He’s feels like a little kid. A little kid with milk teeth.

“Hey, Underoose why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?” Tony’s voice was soft, like he thought his voice would physically harm him if it was loud enough. His hand travels to his back, rubbing small circles in an attempt to make it go away.

Of course Tony knew that it wouldn’t.

“It isn’t a big deal really— and you never asked.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes a little, ruffled the teenagers curls a little before focusing on the doctor in front of him.

“Well I’m gonna book an appointment for you this afternoon. The sooner she can get these teeth out the better. I will just check with—“ she starts but Peter interrupts with a helpless and scared voice.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but WHAT? Did— did you say that my teeth are going OUT?”

Even Tony felt uncomfortable by her words. He knew too well that pulling out teeth was never pleasant, even with general anesthesia. Plus he knew how much Peter hated it when his senses got numb.

“Is it, is it really necessary?” the panicked teen asked, his bottom lip slightly trembling. The sight made the mentors heart clench in his chest, and it was extremely Hart not to just lick the kid up and leave the anxiety behind.

“Yeah kiddo, it really is for the best. But Dr Cho is gonna find you the number one for the job don’t worry,” he assured him, still with his hand in the kids hair, trying his best to calm him down.

Peter nodded but they both knew that it wasn’t okay. God, he really hated the dentist. The needles, scalpels and to not even talk about the sound of drill.

Dr Cho gave Tony all the info he needed before they would come back. The process would not take any longer than an hour, but because it would take Peters body a little longer and a bigger dose to respond to the anesthesia, the whole thing would take longer than for a normal kid.

They would both meet the dentist at four PM, and the only after affects would probably be a little grogginess and numb feeling in his mouth. She also recommended Peter to eat something before, as he weren’t allowed anything afterwards for a few hours.

They both thanked her, Peter mumbling a little under his breathe as they both made their way out of the big medical wing.

“We have three hours before we gotta be there, and I suggest we get some food in you,” Tony said, wanting nothing more than to take his mind away from what was about to happen.

Peter nodded a little, clearly trying to hold everything inside as his head hung low, the gesture getting his mentors full attention.

“Hey it’s gonna be fine kid. You’re not gonna feel a thing.”

“You promise?”

God his voice reminded Tony of how young Peter actually was. He’s practically a baby.

“Yeah. You have my word Spiderling.”

When they arrive in the kitchen, Tony gestures for Peter to sit down at one of the bar stools as he tried to find something for Peter to eat.

Peter didn’t argue, shrinking down a little as he watched Tony with big eyes and an expression on his face the genius knew too well.

But if he wanted to distract Peter, bringing it up would help the situation. Instead he just start looking in the cupboards, opening the fridge as his eyes wander from shelve to shelve.

“We have—“ Tony starts, trying to figure out what a nervous teen would want to eat. “Pasta, a bit of last night lasagna, and sandwiches.” He made a mental note to remind himself to send Pepper to order some groceries later. Everything was either eaten or had gone bad.

“Basically just carbs,” Tony joked, watching Peter for some kind of reaction.

He smiled to himself when he saw Peters eyes shine up a little, tilting his head the way he always does when he is thinking deeply.

“Maybe some Pasta would be great.”

 

Tony isn’t sure if he knows anyone with a bigger appetite than his kid. Peter practically throws himself over the food the second Tony puts the plate in front of him.

“Hey slow down before I have to practice CPR on my own kid in my own kitchen. Trust me, none of us wants that.”

Tony was kidding obviously. There was nothing that could make him happier than knowing that Peter ate and took care of himself properly (even if he sometimes had to encourage it when his mind was too busy).

The thought of his teeth getting pulled out left Peters thoughts as soon as his eyes found the food. His stomach has been growling for awhile without him even noticing it.

“So what are we gonna do to pass the time. Do you have any ideas?” The words that came from his mentors mouth instantly threw the kid off guard, and he wished he never had said those words.

“Mr. Stark I almost forgot about it,” he pouted slightly, starring at Tony with those puppy dog eyes Peter knew he had a soft spot for in a last attempt to get out of the situation.

Tony just came closer so his hand could find Peters back, gently rubbing it in circles that always seemed to work on him when he was stressed.

God, Tony wished he could just cancel the appointment. He wanted to take his worries from his shoulders more than anything, but May had reminded him multiple times that what’s best for the kid is not always what he wanted. And right now he just had to pull himself together and let Peter know that he was going to be okay.

“I’m sorry kid but forgetting about it doesn’t make it less real. We just have to face our fears and than eat our problems away.”

Tony smiled at the teens sudden laugh.

“Can we just skip the first one and go straight to the second solution?”

X

A few hour later Tony practically dragged Peter towards MedBay where the procedure would take place. He whined the whole way, and something inside Tony’s chest felt like it was gonna burst by the sound of him.

Dr Cho greeted them with a slight worried expression when she took a look at Peter who was standing by his mentors side with his head buried in Tony’s chest.

A second doctor with a long white coat that matched Dr Cho’s stood next to her with a warm smile on her face.

“You must be Peter, I’m Dr Stewart. You can just take a seat in the chair while I prepare the anesthesia.”

Tony was supposed by by how direct everything was, especially since she couldn’t have missed how afraid Peter looked. But nonetheless Peter stumbles towards the chair in the middle of the room, glancing back at Tony with a sad expression. Fuck Tony didn’t want to watch.

“It’s gonna be fine Peter, there is no reason to worry. We will take care of you and you will not feel a thing,” Dr Cho explained while she washed her hands before standing on Peter side, nodding to the other doctor when she came into the room again.

Peters eyes became impossible bigger (if tony could have guessed probably twice the size) when he saw the needle in Dr Stewards hand. Tony that now stood by his other side gently squeezed his shoulder as he tried to get his attention.

“Hey look at me Petey— that’s right good boy,” he mumbled, carefully stroking his thumb against his kids cheekbone. To his surprise it was a little damp.

“Don’t cry, there’s no reason to cry Peter. Dr Steward will just make sure that you don’t feel a thing and that shot will help her.”

Peter nodded a little, trying to wipe his tears but Tony was faster.

“I just— no don’t want the needle, I can make it through without it— just please.”

Now it was Dr Stewards turn to comfort the panicked teen in front of her. “Peter I promise you it won’t even hurt, just a little sting in your mouth and than it’s done. This will be much worse without anesthesia.”

Tony nodded in agreement, taking the kids hand in his own in effort to calm him down one last time.

“I know you can do this. You have to trust yourself as well— can you do that for me?”

Peter nodded again, swallowing hard.

“At least you won’t have a reason to bully me when the teeth are out,” he whispered, making the rooms energy lit up a little.

Tony only laughed. “You know kid I will always find a reason to make fun of my favorite spider baby. Now are you ready?” 

Peter shakes his head, “no but I don’t think I’ll ever be so let’s just get it over with.”

Dr Steward tried to inject the drug in his mouth at least five times before it actually worked. Peter pulled his head back etch time, whimpering a little. But with Tony’s soothing words and a little encouragement it finally went in.

Peter felt it, but it wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought it would.

“So we will give it five minutes before we make sure that you don’t feel anything. Than we will just get it over with as quick as possible.”

Tony felt relieved over the words and the fact that Peter wouldn’t suffer for much longer.

“Wait— I’m actually gonna be awake durning the whole thing?”

Dr Cho smiled, “Yeah that’s the plan.”

Peter sank down in the dentist chair, feeling a little dizzy at the though.

“Well that means that you can skip the waking up in pain—don’t remember a thing—throwing your guts out part. That’s never fun,” Tony said, trying his best to at least make the kid feel a tiny bit better.

“It’s not worth it if I’m not allowed to eat afterwards. What happened with your ‘eat your problems away’ idea?” He muttered as he tried to put up an angry face, but they both knew it just looked cute.

He ruffled the kids curly hair, smirking a little.

“Let’s just get this over with so I can take a break from my teen’s complaining for a sec.”

X  
Everything went smoother than Tony thought it would. The kid closed his eyes shut, as he leaned back to let them do their job.

Tony watched his face until the part where they actually PULLED out his white teeth, one by one.

He felt like he was about to throw up, but instead he just shut his eyes just like Peter did and tried to breathe through his nose.

“Here we are kid. Congratulations,” Dr Steward said as she handed Peter three teeth that moments ago was in his mouth in a small box. Peter felt his stomach twist at the thought.

“I hope the tooth fairy gives me some extra for the trouble of getting them out,” he mutters under his breathe, hinting to his mentor with the tone of his voice.

Tony snorted. “Well with the amount of ice cream you eat at daily basis you would be lucky to even get a well done compliment.”

Peter laughed a little, but the gesture making him moan a little.

“Can’t feel my—my maoithhh. It’s all funny n weird.”

Tony gently made him stand up, as he let the kid lean on him for support.

“Yeah it sounds funny as well.”

They made their way to the living room after thanking the doctors for everything—including that moment where they let Peter gag some blood on them.

“I want ice cream even tho m not allowed anything to eat,” Peter said with a sloppy voice, sitting down in the sofa as his mentor quickly sat beside him.

“If you know you’re not allowed why do you still try to convince me?”

Peter went quite for a second.

“Because we both know you’re end up feeling bad for me and give me anyways—“

“You know me better than I know myself kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so if you decided to read the whole thing even tho it’s probably the worst thing you’ve ever read.
> 
> I love you and appreciate you


End file.
